The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A known image forming apparatus allows removal of matter such as odor and a volatile organic compound therefrom. The image forming apparatus includes an exit tray, an ejection section, and a suction exhaust section. The exit tray is accessible from the outside of the apparatus. Specifically, the exit tray is disposed in an interior space of a body of the image forming apparatus or in an upper portion of the image forming apparatus. The ejection section ejects recording media with images formed thereon out of the apparatus. The ejected recording media are stacked on the exit tray. The suction exhaust section sucks odor and a volatile organic compound emitted from the recording media. The sucked odor and volatile organic compound are exhausted through a filter.